Neptunia Music
Neptunia Music (ネプテューヌ音楽 Neptyūnu Ongaku) is a music production company based in Los Angeles, California, established by (unknown), (unknown), (unknown) and (unknown) in 2010. The company focuses predominantly on video game music, and has supplied tracks to video games such as Hyperdimension Neptunia. History Neptunia Music was founded in 2010 when four people joined forces to write original music for video games. ???, ???, ???, and ??? Moved from Okayama Prefecture, Japan to Los Angeles, California in 2007. The four formed the company in early 2010. Founding and initial success (2010–2015) Neptunia Music mainly produces epic music, although recently it has also been used for video games. Despite the company finding success for its music, the tracks were never officially released to the public until the 2011 release of the epic album Hyperdimension Neptunia. Hyperdimension Neptunia was approaching Gold record status. As of June 2018, Four Goddesses of Heaven has published 4 music albums, 4 remade albums, and 6 spin-off albums. Additionally, in June 2015 Neptunia Music released Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Book, which features a 75,000-word novel written by ??? and illustrated by Tsunako as well as an original score also made available via a soundtrack release. Neptunia Music's main graphic artist is Tsunako, who has created album covers for every promotional and public release. ??? is the creator of the logo company. Main appearances The company's music has been featured in: * Video games: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, and Megadimension Neptunia VII * Remake video games: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunie Re;Birth3 V Generation, Megadimension Neptunia VIIR * Spin-off games: Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection, Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart, Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed, MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Super Dimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls, Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Other major appearances Neptunia Music is also used extensively in a variety of places, from global events to local concert, some of which are listed below: * Their song "" is being used in the beginning of the 2018 FIFA World Cup matches. * Japanese orchestra performed "" in 2017. * 2018 America's Got Talent is using some of their songs from their studio album Megadimension Neptunia VII. * In October 2017, Fantasia Bunko Daikanshasai used "" for the announcement of the new Date A Live anime series. Concerts Neptunia Music is planning a concert for spring 2019. Discography Studio albums Source: * Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) — Released: Feb 15, 2011 (NA); Mar 4, 2011 (EU) * Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) — Released: Feb 24, 2012 (EU); Feb 28, 2012 (NA) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) — Released: Mar 21, 2013 (NA); Mar 22, 2013 (EU) * Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) — Released: Jun 3, 2014 (NA); Jun 6, 2014 (EU) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) — Released: Aug 26, 2014 (NA); Aug 27, 2014 (EU); Jan 28, 2015 (WW) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: Sisters Generation (2015) — Released: Jan 27, 2015 (NA); Jan 28, 2015 (EU); May 29, 2015 (WW) * Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) — Released: Feb 24, 2015 (NA); Feb 27, 2015 (EU); Apr 26, 2016 (WW) * Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) — Released: May 19, 2015 (NA); May 22, 2015 (EU); Mar 21, 2016 (WW) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation (2015) — Released: Jun 30, 2015 (NA); Jul 3, 2015 (EU); Oct 30, 2015 (WW) * Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) — Released: Feb 2, 2016 (NA); Feb 12, 2016 (EU); Jul 5, 2016 (WW) * MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies (2016) — Released: May 10, 2016 (NA); May 13, 2016 (EU); Oct 3, 2016 (WW) * Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) — Released: Oct 18, 2016 (NA); Oct 21, 2016 (EU); June 12, 2017 (WW) * Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) — Released: Oct 10, 2017 (NA); Oct 13, 2017 (EU); Feb 27, 2018 (WW) * Megadimension Neptune VIIR (2018) — Released: May 8, 2018 (NA); May 11, 2018 (EU); TBA (WW) E-books Source: * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Book (2015)